


Nix's shitty attempt at Kinktober 2017 - Akakuro edition

by herdustisverypretty



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Come as Lube, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, I will add tags as chapters are added, Implied Sexual Content, Insult Kink, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Nipple Play, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spanking, hahahha god there's actually a tag for that lmao, most of this will be top Akashi but I may do top Kuroko who knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-15 04:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdustisverypretty/pseuds/herdustisverypretty
Summary: I MAY HAVE BEEN NINE DAYS LATE BUT HELL IF I AIN'T GONNA WRITE A WHOLE BUNCH OF KINKY AKAKURO FICS THIS MONTHUmmmmmm Kinktober ya know? Kinky shit. LOVE IT.Entirely Akakuro (well except for the threesome day)





	1. | spanking |

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend said they were doing Kinktober and my ears shot up and I went "ohohoho? what is this??? I SHALL DO THIS TOO" 
> 
> and then I proceeded to scroll tumblr and/or stare into the void while playing BTS' Pied Piper on repeat for nine days. 
> 
> I have realised now, music is Not Helping me write. I turned it off and immediately wrote this in like 2 minutes. SO WE HAVE ESTABLISHED: NO MORE MUSIC.
> 
> I used a collection of Kinktober prompts lists to make my own list that I'm more comfortable with (jfc some of those prompts... the fuck kinda weird shit ppl into???). I will list the prompts as the chapter titles.
> 
> I hope u liek this

_ SLAP _ .

Kuroko gasps softly in surprise. He’s not given much time to really feel the effect though.

_ SLAP _ .

His whole body flinches slightly in response, and a drop of precome falls to the plush carpet beneath him. He’s not thinking much about staining the expensive flooring of Akashi’s apartment though; all his attention is focused on the inevitable next slap of Akashi’s hand against his backside. 

_ SLAP. _

He makes a pitiful little moan this time, and Akashi hums, pleased by the reaction. 

“Are you feeling it, Tetsuya?” Akashi asks lowly. 

Another drop of white falls to the floor at the smooth voice. 

“A-Aah, y-yes, Sei-kun,” Kuroko struggles to say. 

Akashi hums again. 

_ SLAP _ .

Kuroko moans louder. 

“You’ve been such a naughty boy,” Akashi says, “punishing you was the only option. But it’s not much of a punishment if you’re enjoying it. Do I need to strike you harder?”

“ _ Yes! _ ” Kuroko gasps. “ _ Please! _ ”

Akashi tuts. “Tetsuya, Tetsuya. So needy and demanding. Why should I give you what you want?”

Kuroko looks over his shoulder, giving Akashi his best ‘innocent kitten’ look. It helps with the tears welling in his eyes, and his lips red and puffy from being bitten. “I’ll be good, Sei-kun. I won’t misbehave anymore. I’ll do whatever you want. So, please.”

Akashi smiles. “Such a sweet beg. I can’t say no to that.”

He spanks Kuroko again, and the younger male jerks across the surface of the dining table from the sheer force of Akashi’s hand. For a moment Akashi rubs and kneads the sure to be pink flesh of Kuroko’s backside. Kuroko leans down against the table, his eyes slipping shut as he moans delicately. Akashi’s hand slides between his cheeks, gently rubbing at his hole, and Kuroko shivers. More precome drips to the floor. 

“Do you need to be punished more, Tetsuya?” Akashi asks. “Have you learned your lesson yet?”

Kuroko straightens up and glances over his shoulder again. “No. I don’t think I have.”

Akashi smirks, his eyes narrowing. “Hm, then I suppose I’ll need to be more rough with you. Discipline is very important, after all.” He tilts his head, still smiling charmingly. “And you’ve been very, very naughty. In fact, I think I’ll need to continue these punishments for the rest of the night.”

Kuroko visibly shivers again from anticipation. “Please, Sei-kun,” he murmurs. “Please punish me.”

Akashi pats his sensitive backside again. “Don’t worry. You’ll get the treatment you’re after. You won’t dare think of defying me again after tonight.”

Though, they both know that’s definitely  _ not  _ true. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will attempt (keyword: ATTEMPT) to catch up the rest of the days tomorrow. I am planning to keep all the stories quite short (I can't write a 5k fic every day I would DIE) so hopefully this should be manageable. 
> 
> The next chapter iiiiissss *drumroll*: dirty talk. Tbh probably every single one of these stories is going to have dirty talk in some form, so wish me luck in writing this one since that's all they've given me. /sobbu/


	2. | dirty talk |

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DIRTY TALK SOMEHOW TURNED INTO INSULT KINK. IDK EITHER. 
> 
> Ummm forgive me if there are any errors in this I am very tired and haven't checked it very hard, but I wanted to post it so you guys could have something new. 
> 
> This one is slightly longer! :D

Kuroko whines as Akashi grasps his tangled hair and pulls him up harshly. 

“Do you like it when I pull your hair, Tetsuya?” Akashi asks. Another hard thrust into Kuroko’s body has him crying out again. Tears slide down his face and he whimpers. “ _ Answer me _ ,” Akashi says, tugging Kuroko’s hair a little harder.

“Y-Yes, Akashi-kun,” Kuroko struggles to choke out. “I like it. Please hurt me more.”

“Tch.” Akashi throws the front half of his body back down to the mattress with such force that Kuroko bounces slightly, causing Akashi’s dick inside him to slide deeper, against his sweet spot, making him scream again. “You’re such a slut, Tetsuya. Begging for me in that voice,” Akashi says. “You’re always begging me for it. I bet you beg all our other teammates as well, don’t you? Hm? You’re so eager to be fucked that you bother everyone else on the team about it, am I right?” Kuroko whines in response, and Akashi slaps his ass hard. “ _ Slut _ ,” he repeats. “Do you let Daiki screw you as well? Pound into you until you’re incoherent? Or do you get on your knees to suck Ryouta off, moaning like a wanton whore the whole time?”

“A-Akashi-kun,” Kuroko whimpers. A bubble of precome drips from him, making a thick splatter on the sheets. 

“Hm? You like being insulted, don’t you?” Akashi asks. He yanks Kuroko back up by his hair. “Isn’t that right, Tetsuya?”

Kuroko gasps at the painful pull on his scalp. “Yes, Akashi-kun, I like it.” 

Akashi tugs his head back further and kisses him, pushing his tongue into Kuroko’s mouth. Kuroko moans, saliva sliding down his chin from the messy interaction. Akashi pulls back and releases his grasp on Kuroko's hair, this time pushing him down a little more gently. He still doesn’t lessen the brutality of his thrusts though, making Kuroko cry every time he aggressively pushes into him. He keeps pressing against Kuroko’s sweet spot, and the shadow struggles to hold in his whimpers. 

“Akashi-kun.  _ Haa-  _ I- going to-”

“Are you going to come, Tetsuya?” 

Kuroko nods his head, moaning again. 

“You’re such a slut,” Akashi reiterates. “I haven’t even touched you once. Do you like my cock that much?”

As if to give his question more effect, he thrusts particularly hard. Kuroko screams, coming when Akashi presses against his spot again. His body relaxes after a moment, but Akashi doesn’t let him rest.

“A-Akashi-kun,” he moans weakly. 

He yelps when Akashi suddenly pulls out and flips him onto his back. He winces as he feels his own come smear over his skin, though he isn’t given long to focus on it, as Akashi lifts up his hips and slams into him again. More tears spill from Kuroko’s eyes from the oversensitivity, and Akashi grins wickedly at him.

“You’ve been a good boy, Tetsuya,” he says, rubbing Kuroko’s hip. “I’ll give you your reward now.”

He leans down to capture Kuroko’s lips, swallowing his tiny moans. He speeds up just slightly, his fingers suddenly digging into Kuroko’s hips. He then goes still, breathing a sigh of relief against Kuroko’s neck. He pulls back, slipping out of Kuroko. 

“Hmm,” he hums, raising his brows in approval as he gazes between Kuroko’s legs. Kuroko tries to close his knees in embarrassment, but Akashi stops him. “Ah-ah, don’t misbehave.” He lowers his hand between Kuroko’s legs and rubs his hole. Kuroko winces, trying to squirm away. “There’s a lot dripping out,” Akashi states. “You’re getting the sheets all dirty.”

“Whose fault is that, really?” Kuroko replies breathlessly.

Akashi smiles, then leans down and kisses him. “Hmm. Ah, but you are so delicious when you’re needy and begging. Sorry if I said anything that upset you though.”

Kuroko smiles back. “It’s fine.” He sits up and cups Akashi’s face, kissing him back. When he pulls away, he leans into Akashi’s neck to embrace him.

“Hmm, you’ll never escape me, Tetsuya,” Akashi murmurs. “You’re mine forever.”

Kuroko closes his eyes. He doesn’t want to escape. Akashi seduced him, drew him in like a moth to a flame. Kuroko knows he’s ruined. But somehow, he’s fine with it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to put end notes. 
> 
> I'm sorry this took me so long!!! I don't know why but I struggled with this day. I rewrote it completely once (originally Kuroko was doing the insulting) and also spent hours tweaking what I had instead of writing the rest (changing individual words and reworking sentences). I contemplated rewriting it a second time, I was wondering if it was too mean like this. But I decided naaahh it's taken me this long I need to just FINISH IT. 
> 
> Day 3 is 'public'. I've already written most of it so expect it soon.


	3. | public |

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one turned out really long! 
> 
> AND IT IS AWFUL. Awful, as in: truly disgusting and bound to send me to hell (I was already headed there but w/e). Y'all are reading it though so you're coming with me.
> 
> **Fixed an error.

“Aa-aah! Akashi-kun, s-stop!”

Akashi ignores his boyfriend, continuing to suck on his neck while his hand teases the front of Kuroko’s underwear.

“ _Nngh-_ _Akashi-kun_! We’re in a _store_!”

“It’s fine,” Akashi insists. “As long as you’re quiet, no one will hear us.” He gives Kuroko a devilish smile, then returns to nibbling on his neck.

“Aaa-aaaah!” Kuroko moans weakly, his eyes slipping shut. He stops trying to push Akashi off him, giving in to his fate.

They’re out shopping, and had gone into a store to look at clothes. Kuroko had taken a collection into one of the change rooms, and was in the middle of pulling on some pants to try when the curtain behind him slid open, and Akashi was suddenly pressing him against the wall and feeling him up. Apparently, he’d been peeking on Kuroko and suddenly gotten turned on from seeing him mostly naked. Typical.

“We- _haa-_ can’t get these clothes dirty!” Kuroko says.

“Then we’ll take them off, of course. Step out of those,” Akashi instructs, looking at the pants pooled at Kuroko’s ankles. Kuroko does, now fully accepting what Akashi wants. Akashi then takes off the shirt he was trying on. “There, see? Nothing to worry about now.”

“There’s a lot to be worried about,” Kuroko argues dryly.

Akashi smiles and waves his hand dismissively. “It’s fine, trust me. I’ll hear if someone comes in.” He grins. “You’ll just have to be quiet then, remember? You can do that.”

He returns his hand to Kuroko’s underwear, squeezing the front gently. Kuroko gasps, pushing into Akashi’s hand slightly. He lets his eyes slip shut again, moaning softly as Akashi palms him. Akashi slides his underwear down, freeing his now straining erection.

“Didn’t take you long to get in this state,” Akashi murmurs with a pleased smirk.

“Shut up,” Kuroko grumbles.

Akashi chuckles, then pushes the underwear down the rest of the way to Kuroko’s ankles.

“Can I fuck you?” he asks.

“Ugh,” Kuroko groans. “We can’t.”

“Why not?”

“No lube here,” Kuroko explains.

“If you come we can use that as lube,” Akashi says.

Kuroko stares at him until he realises what Akashi is suggesting. “You’re disgusting,” he finally mutters.

Akashi grins and then drops to his knees. “That wasn’t a no,” he says before taking Kuroko into his mouth.

Kuroko moans, his eyes closing and his head falling back. The small cubicle fills with wet sounds and soft moans as Akashi expertly sucks and licks. His elegant fingers stroke Kuroko’s inner thighs, dancing along his skin and then moving between to slide over Kuroko’s balls and back to his entrance. He gently plays with the ring of muscle, not quite slipping inside, keeping it to light, teasing touches. He deepthroats Kuroko, and Kuroko whines as he comes instantly. Akashi pulls back so that the liquid spills onto his tongue, and he then spits it into his palm.

“I can’t believe you’re making me do this…” Kuroko mutters.

Akashi grins, licking his lips. “It’s fun, right? _Thrilling_.”

Kuroko purses his lips, choosing not to reply. It _is_ kind of exciting, the idea of being caught. But he’d still much prefer they do this in the privacy of their home. He figures it can’t hurt to indulge his boyfriend in this fantasy once though.

Akashi presses a sticky finger inside Kuroko, sliding in and rubbing to coat Kuroko’s insides. The use of cum as lube is kind of unpleasant, but they have nothing else, and Kuroko’s pretty sure if Akashi doesn’t get to fuck him that he’ll throw a tantrum in the middle of the shopping centre. Akashi can be incredibly petulant when it comes to his desires for Kuroko’s body. Kuroko is usually content to go along though. Akashi always takes care of him too.

He slides in another finger, and Kuroko blushes at the obscene squelching noises it’s making. If someone came in now, surely they’d hear that in this otherwise silent room. Kuroko just has to trust that Akashi will warn him if someone is approaching.

Akashi pulls his fingers out and stands back up. His hands are now sticky, and Kuroko scowls as Akashi grips his thigh, lifts his leg up, and the substance smears over him.

“What?” Akashi asks upon noticing the expression.

“It feels gross,” Kuroko complains.

Akashi grins. “You’re not telling me to stop though.”

Kuroko gives him a light glare, to which Akashi chuckles in response. He then starts pushing in, and Kuroko lets out a soft cry as he’s stretched further. Akashi gently rubs the small of his back to offer comfort.

“How is it?” he asks.

“ _Mmn-_ _ngh-_ F-Fine,” Kuroko brokenly answers.

“Does it hurt?” Akashi asks.

“It’s fine,” Kuroko repeats. “Just move.”

Akashi briefly kisses his parted lips, then does as he’s told. Kuroko tries to be quiet as Akashi snaps his hips up, but he’s always been surprisingly vocal during sex, and even with the threat of being caught, he can’t remain completely silent.

“Mm, Tetsuya,” Akashi says in between kisses along Kuroko’s neck. “You sound amazing.”

“N-No,” Kuroko moans. “Someone- going to- hear.”

“It’s fine, no one will hear us,” Akashi reassures.

He snaps up again and Kuroko moans louder. He smacks his hand over his mouth in embarrassment. Akashi grins at him.

“Usually I’d stop you from doing that, but I’ll allow it this time,” he says.

He pulls out all of a sudden, dropping onto the bench that’s in the stall and pulling Kuroko down into his lap.

“A-Akashi-kun!” Kuroko gasps in surprise.

Although he’s now in the top position, Akashi seems to want to retain control, lifting Kuroko up and then pulling him back down. Kuroko is glad, he’s never been good at keeping up with this position, always getting tired quickly. He clings around Akashi’s neck and bites into the flesh to quiet himself. Akashi seems perfectly happy about it, it doesn’t faze him at all, his movements never faltering. He’s always been a bit into that sort of thing anyway.

“Ahh, come with me, Tetsuya,” he says, starting to stroke Kuroko between them.

Kuroko whimpers, coming within seconds of Akashi touching him. It seems as though Akashi was about the same time, as he’s relaxed when Kuroko finally pulls away from his neck.

“I feel gross now,” Kuroko states with a displeased expression.

Akashi chuckles. “Want me to lick you clean?”

Kuroko slaps his shoulder. “You’re really disgusting.”

“Heh, I suppose. Shall we continue what we actually came here for then?”

Kuroko scowls as he climbs out of Akashi’s lap, and the expression deepens when he feels warmth sliding down his inner thighs.

And this is why he keeps a pack of tissues in his bag at all times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akashi-kun u r filthy. 
> 
> The cum as lube idea came from an Aokaga doujinshi lmao. I never considered it before because I am so uncreative. But it's certainly interesting and perfect for Kinktober soooo. 
> 
> Heads up, since I might not finish another prompt before this: I will be in the hospital tonight and I likely will not be allowed to have either my phone or my laptop due to the nature of what I am going for, so I will be unable to write any more during that time. I leave the hospital tomorrow morning (about 24 hours from now), so if I don't finish the next prompt in the few hours I'll have free today (very likely), I'll be back to work on Friday.


	4. | nipple play |

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh my god I am SO sorry this took me so long!! October is almost almost over and I only just finished day 4!! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa
> 
> I don't know why but I struggled with this one heaps. Maybe because I wasn't super excited about it? I kept avoiding doing it. I have been quite sick though since the last update. I am very shaky right now so it's kinda hard to type actually XD
> 
> I'm also very tired and I wrote a lot of this and am uploading it on my phone as I don't have my laptop rn. So let's hope the formatting is fine! 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> **cries because the formatting DID fuck up. i hate phones. fixed now.

Akashi is staring.

Kuroko can see him, out of the corner of his eye, just staring straight at him. Akashi has always been shameless, though Kuroko would really prefer it if he would just tell him what he wants instead of silently watching him while he reads. It’s kind of annoying, to be honest. Kuroko can’t concentrate like this.

“Sei-kun,” he says, not looking up from his novel.

“Yes, dear?”

“Stop staring at me.”

“Ah, but my eyes are naturally drawn to beautiful things,” Akashi replies. “I can’t help it if you’re the most stunning thing in this room.”

Kuroko almost rolls his eyes. It’s really his own fault though. He’s currently sitting on the couch to read, and since it’s summer, he’s chosen something comfortable and loose to wear. Specifically, an old shirt of Kagami’s that he stole when they were in high school. And since his old partner has always been considerably larger, the shirt slips right off Kuroko’s shoulders. He has to keep tugging one side up because it keeps falling and making the giant shirt drop to his hips. So he can’t really blame Akashi for staring. If Akashi was also mostly shirtless, Kuroko would be staring too. “Then do something about it,” he says, finally giving Akashi a blank look.

Akashi quietly stands up and crosses the room to the couch. He kneels down in front of Kuroko, and Kuroko closes his book and rests it on the arm of the couch. His feet are tucked up with him, and Akashi gently pulls them down so his knees are open and Akashi is between them. He maintains a blank stare with Kuroko the whole time. The movement of Kuroko’s legs has again caused his shirt to slip down, now pooling around at his elbows and hips, leaving his upper half bare. He stares at his boyfriend as Akashi moves up, still keeping eye contact as he gently kisses Kuroko’s stomach. He moves higher, and Kuroko watches curiously as Akashi’s lips go to one of his nipples. Akashi keeps staring at him as his lips close around it and his tongue darts out. Kuroko inhales a little deeper through his nose, though otherwise doesn’t react. Akashi parts his lips and scrapes his teeth over the bud, and Kuroko lets out an involuntary gasp. That seems to have been what Akashi wanted, as he breaks their eye contact and closes his, proceeding to kiss and suck harder. Kuroko shifts slightly, and the action causes Akashi’s teeth to scrape over him again. He squeaks lightly at the pleasure that’s starting to wake his lower half, and blushes when Akashi smiles around him.

“Stop it,” he murmurs.

Akashi smiles wider and ignores him. He brings a hand up to play with Kuroko’s other nipple, and he pinches it harshly, making Kuroko jump slightly.

“Ah!” he gasps. “That hurt...”

Akashi’s eyes flit back up to his, and he smiles sweetly as he rubs Kuroko’s nipple more gently this time. Kuroko shivers, trying to keep his eyes on Akashi instead of closing them out of instinct like he wants to. He can feel himself reacting to Akashi’s attention, and he wonders if his boyfriend will notice. He squirms slightly, wanting to be touched but not wanting to give Akashi the satisfaction of having him react like this. He blushes when Akashi sits back, grinning.

“Tetsuya, don't think you can hide from me,” he says.

“I- I’m not-”

He yelps when Akashi suddenly grasps the front of his pyjama shorts.

“This thin fabric isn’t hiding anything,” Akashi says.

Before Kuroko can even register what's happening, his shorts have been pulled down his legs. He had forgone underwear as they’re just at home and he wanted to be more comfortable in the summer heat. He’s wondering now if that was a poor decision.

To his surprise though, Akashi doesn't touch his lower half. Instead he leans back over and sucks and nibbles on Kuroko’s nipple again, fingers playing with the other to keep things even.

“S-Sei-kun!” Kuroko gasps.

He tries to press his hips up against his partner, but Akashi just laughs and pushes them back down.

“No, no, Tetsuya. Stop that and sit still.”

“But- I need-”

Akashi gives him a dark, lustful stare. “Do you think you can come just from your chest alone?” he asks lowly.

Kuroko shivers as goosebumps appear over his skin. “U-Um, Sei-kun… I don't think that's possible…”

“Shame, it would be a nice sight,” Akashi says wistfully. He smiles. “Don’t fret, I’ll help you.”

“I should hope so,” Kuroko mumbles. “You're the one who started this…”

“Mm, but if I recall, you invited me to,” Akashi responds.

Touché.

Akashi moves up to the couch, sitting on the other end. He gestures for Kuroko to come to him, so Kuroko curiously climbs into his lap. Akashi starts by pulling his giant shirt over his head completely.

“This is bothersome,” Kuroko complains.

Akashi smiles, then with one hand starts to tease Kuroko’s nipple again, while the other strokes his now completely hard cock. Kuroko gasps and leans over towards Akashi a little, pressing their foreheads together. He was already hot and sweating since their air conditioner is broken, and now it's even more intense. It's slightly unpleasant, the sticky sheen that covers him, but he's not paying much attention to the discomfort when the pleasure his partner is giving is far more noticeable.

“Ah- Sei-kun!” he gasps, clinging to Akashi's shoulders.

He’s also dressed quite casually, a plain T-shirt that he's also had since high school, and pyjama shorts of his own. Akashi's are slightly longer, coming to his mid thighs, though still short enough that Kuroko can appreciate his partner’s legs. Kuroko usually wears shorter ones. Akashi buys most of his clothes, and Kuroko's pretty sure the pyjama shorts his partner buys him are actually women's due to the length.

Kuroko doesn't want this to be one-sided, so he moves one hand between them to brush against the front of Akashi's shorts. He's pleased when he finds Akashi as hard as he is. Unfortunately, Kuroko's boyfriend has always been exceptional at controlling his face, and even when Kuroko slips a hand down his pants, he doesn't react. Kuroko really doesn't mind, he knows Akashi well enough by now that he can read the subtle cues to tell that he's enjoying himself.

Kuroko whimpers when Akashi pinches his nipple again. The pleasure in his body spikes, shooting straight down. Akashi smiles, still not seeming to be distracted by Kuroko's ministrations aside from slightly quicker breath. He slides his thumb over the head of Kuroko's cock, digging into his slit a little. He pinches Kuroko's nipple again and the smaller man squeaks as he comes. It's been a little while since Akashi took care of him like this- with the sudden heat wave the day before they've been too lazy to do anything- and when he comes it spurts up to splash over both of their chests. He slumps against Akashi for a moment, before realising Akashi is still playing with his chest. He whines softly at the sensitivity and tries to push Akashi's hand away. He grins and complies.

Kuroko's hand is still down Akashi's shorts, though he'd stopped his movements before he came. He quickly resumes, using his free hand to steady himself on Akashi's shoulder as he's a little shaky. Akashi's eyes slide closed, his breathing a little more laboured now. His face is still incredibly controlled, but Kuroko can easily tell what he's making his partner feel. Akashi comes a moment later with a soft moan, his release adding to the mess between them. After catching his breath, he leans in and kisses Kuroko affectionately.

“Now we're both dirty,” Kuroko says.

“I can't argue with that,” Akashi replies with a smirk.

Kuroko nearly rolls his eyes again. “You'll need to wash that,” he says, nodding to Akashi's now stained T-shirt.

Akashi chuckles. “Fine, fine.” He pulls the shirt up over his head, dropping it to the floor. Some of the fluid has seeped through the cotton though, leaving light, sticky imprints on his skin.

“Shower,” Kuroko says simply.

He detaches himself from his partner and swipes up his clothes. Akashi sighs dramatically and then follows suit.

“You enjoyed it though, yes?” he asks.

Kuroko narrows his eyes. “It was bothersome. ...But yes.”

Akashi grins and suddenly scoops Kuroko up into his arms princess style. Kuroko squeaks in surprise, struggling to be let back on his feet. Akashi seems to have no intention of letting him walk on his own though. How troublesome indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this one isn't very good! I'm struggling to keep my eyes open tbh. 
> 
> The next chapter is 'clothed'. Hmmmmm I wonder how that shall go? ;)
> 
> Also it may be very likely that I don't finish it before November (and thus NaNo) begins, so uh. Wish me luck!


	5. A/N

HEY GUYS SORRY TO BREAK THINGS UP WITH AN A/N (lmao who remembers having millions of a/ns on fanfiction.net) BUT I HAVE TO SAY A FEW THINGS

So first of all, apologies for the previous chapter. I'm pretty convinced it's like 200% shit. I haven't even read it since I posted it while half asleep, but I bet it's crap. I will revise it when I have some time.

So that's the other thing, I don't really have any time right now XD

Today is the 2nd of November and yesterday NaNoWriMo began. Sooo that basically means there won't be updates to any of my works until December probably. Even if I somehow manage to finish my novel before the month ends, I'll probably spend the remaining days relaxing after all that effort. 

October was kind of a fail, mostly because of my never-ending health problems, but I will try to get back on track once NaNoWriMo is over! ~~(or once/if I get sick of it like last year..~~ )


End file.
